Lost
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Perasaan Tsuna saat di tinggal oleh Hibari. Maaf kagak bisa buat summary, 1827. warning inside.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya tapi punya Akira Amano, tapi fic gaje ini punya saya.

Warning:Fic ini sekuel dari fic saya yang pertama yang berjudul Just call my name, Typo bertebaran seperti virus, Chara Death, OOC, Shonen-ai, sedikit Crossover, Abal-ness, Gaje-ness, alurnya mungkin kecepetan, jika anda memiliki alergi dengan warning-an yang tadi saya sebutkan anda bisa meninggalkan fic ini.

Pair: 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), slight D18 (Dino x Hibari) 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Hibari Kyoya tengah berdiri di samping makam dari orang yang ia amat cintai. Ia tak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur saat ini. Mata **Onyx** nya hanya menuju ke satu titik yaitu batu nisan yang bertuliskan Dino Cavallone yang ada disebelahnya.

Sudah 1 bulan seseorang yang Hibari Kyoya cintai pergi untuk selamanya. Dan selama itulah Hibari melakukan 'rutinitas' nya yang baru yaitu berdiri termenung di sebelah makam kekasihnya untuk beberapa jam. Ya, Hibari masih tidak bisa merelakan lelaki itu pergi untuk selamanya. Karena Hibari masih mencintainya. Mencintai dengan sepenuh hatinya. Walaupun jika dilihat dari perkataan ataupun perbuatannya dulu tidak terlalu mencerminkan kalau ia mencintai Dino dengan sepenuh hati. Hey, bukankah yang penting itu adalah mencintai dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam? Yah, satu yang pasti yang dirasakan Hibari saat ini adalah ia masih mencintainya. Mencintai Dino Cavallone.

Jam di tangan Hibari sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15 dan dengan kata lain Hibari sudah berada di sana sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh kedinginan akibat hujan yang mengguyur kota Namimori saat ini.

"Hibari-san." seseorang mendekat kearah Hibari dan memanggil nama guardiannya itu. Namun, orang yang dipanggil tidak menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu dan masih termenung menatap batu nisan dari kekasihnya.

"Jika Hibari-san terkena hujan terus menerus Hibari-san bisa sakit." kata seorang lelaki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat yang senada dengan warna matanya dan biasa di panggil Tsuna.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Hibari.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Herbivore." lanjutnya dan tetap tidak melihat kearah Tsuna.

"Jangan seperti ini terus Hibari-san. Dino-san juga pasti akan sedih melihat Hibari-san seperti ini." kata Tsuna sambil meninggikan payung yang ia pakai agar Hibari tidak kehujanan lagi.

"..." Hibari tidak menjawab.

"Ayo pulang Hibari-san." kata Tsuna dan berharap agar guardiannya yang satu ini menuruti kata-katanya.

"Sedih ya?" kata Hibari seketika.

"Eh?" kata Tsuna yang tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Hibari yang terakhir itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat kearah Hibari yang masih melihat kearah makam Dino.

"Apa dia bisa merasakan betapa sedihnya aku yang ditinggal pergi olehnya?" sambung Hibari. Sekilas Tsuna bisa melihat bahwa Hibari menangis. Dan sedetik kemudian Hibari pun beranjak pergi dari makam Dino dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih terdiam di tempat itu.

"_**Dino-san pasti sedih. Sama seperti aku yang selalu sedih ketika melihatmu berada disini dan berdiam diri berjam-jam dan selalu menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke arah batu nisan itu." **_Kata Tsuna dalam hati.

~1827~

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Hibari sedang berbaring di lantai atap sekolah kesayangannya. Ia memandangi awan yang bergerak bebas di langit.

"Awan itu selalu bersama langit. Tapi, sayangnya langitku sudah pergi meninggalkanku." gumam Hibari. Ia menahan air mata yang sudah ingin keluar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku celana nya. Foto itu adalah foto Hibari bersama Dino. Hibari memeluk foto itu. Air matanya keluar lagi. Tidak diketahui berapa kali Hibari menjatuhkan air matanya. Air mata untuk kekasihnya yang sudah tiada, Dino Cavallone.

Tanpa Hibari ketahui, ada seseorang di balik pintu atap yang melihat semua kelakuan Hibari saat itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Tsuna. Tsuna menutup pintu itu dengan pelan sekali agar Hibari yang sedang menangis tidak menyadari kalau Tsuna sedang berada disana. Setelah menutup pintu atap, Ia langsung berlari ke tempat yang sepi. Setelah sampai di tempat yang menurut Tsuna sepi, Tsuna langsung jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Air matanya jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

"Hibari-san." lagi-lagi Tsuna menyebut nama lelaki itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Tsuna menyebut Hibari ketika ia sedang menangis. Mata Tsuna membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Tsuna menangis karena Tsuna merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang amat mencintaimu Hibari-san." kata Tsuna lirih, ia hanya bisa memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya. Di pikiran Tsuna sekarang hanya ada Hibari seorang. Hibari yang bisa membuat Tsuna merasa ketakutan, Hibari yang bisa membuat Tsuna merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, dan..

Hibari jugalah yang bisa membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang.

~1827~

KRIIING~

Bel penanda waktunya pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid pasti sangat menunggu-nunggu bunyi bel ini. Tak terkecuali Tsuna dan teman-temannya yang lain yaitu Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Juudaime, ayo kita pulang." kata pemuda berambut silver dan bermata **emerald** yang mengaku sebagai _tangan kanan _Tsuna. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gokudera Hayato **s**ang** Guardian of Storm **Tsuna.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun maaf aku masih ada urusan. Kau pulang duluan saja bersama Yamamoto." kata Tsuna sambil memperlihatkan _angelic smile_ nya.

"Tapi Juudaime-"

"Sudahlah Hayato, jika Tsuna masih ada urusan biarkan saja. Siapa tahu itu urusan pribadinya." sebelum Gokudera selesai berbicara, Yamamoto sang **Guardian of Rain** dan sekaligus ehempacarnya itu sudah menyela perkataannya.

"Cih, tapi tetap saja aku akan pulang bersama Juudaime." kata Gokudera yang ngotot ingin pulang bersama Juudaime nya.

"Yamamoto benar kok. Aku masih ada urusan pribadi, jadi kalian duluan saja ya." kata Tsuna yang membenarkan perkataan Yamamoto.

"Baiklah kalau Juudaime berkata demikian. Aku akan pulang duluan." kata Gokudera sambil membungkuk ke arah Tsuna. Setelah itu Gokudera pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Tsuna.

"Ah, Hayato tunggu aku!" kata Yamamoto yang berteriak ketika Gokudera sudah pergi dari kelas. "Aku duluan ya Tsuna." kata Yamamoto sebelum ia juga pergi meniggalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna selalu iri dengan hubungan dari kedua guardiannya itu. Ia selalu berharap hubungannya dengan Hibari sama seperti hubungan Gokudera dengan Yamamoto. Tapi sepertinya harapan Tsuna itu terlalu tinggi.

Kelas Tsuna kini sudah sepi. Tsuna duduk di bangkunya dan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Apakah ia ingin terus menerus memendam perasaan seperti ini atau ia akan mengatakannya perasaannya pada Hibari. Dan setelah beberapa puluh menit ia memikirkan hal itu. Tsuna memutuskan apa yang harus dia pilih.

Tsuna langsung pergi meniggalkan kelasnya. Kakinya melangkah ke atap sekolah. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Hibari saat ini. Setelah Tsuna berada di atap ia langsung mencari sosok Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna menemukan Hibari yang sedang tidur bersama peliharaannya di dekat pagar pembatas bangunan itu. Tsuna mendekat kearah Hibari yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Dino,," gumam Hibari yang sedang tidur. Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat kaki Tsuna langsung tediam. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Seketika itu juga Tsuna langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Tsuna berlari sekencangnya menuju ketempat yang menurutnya sepi. Dan setelah ia menemukan tempat yang menurutnya sepi ia langsung menangis lagi. Sebenarnya Tsuna sudah bertekat untuk berbicara ke Hibari tentang perasaanya selama ini. Tetapi, tekadnya itu sirna seketika ketika ia melihat Hibari yang sedang memanggil nama Dino dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks,, Hibari-san." isak Tsuna dalam tangisannya itu. Harapannya sudah tidak mungkin terwujud. Mengetahui dihati Hibari hanya ada Dino seorang.

"Ah, ternyata di sini ada orang." kata seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang sebahu dan mempunyai iris hitam. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah kartu dan ditangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah boneka panda. Tsuna yang melihat perempuan itu langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna pada gadis itu. Tsuna bingung karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini sebelumnya.

"Namaku Banri Shijou. Aku teman sekelas mu yang baru pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu." kata Banri sambil duduk disebelah Tsuna. "Nama mu Tsunayoshi Sawada kan?" katanya lagi.

Tsuna mengangguk kecil. Tsuna baru mengingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu memang ada murid pindahan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Banri kepada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Banri.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Banri sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Tsuna. "Oh iya. Kenapa kau di sini? Dan mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Banri.

"Ah, aku tidak menangis kok. Hehehe." Tsuna berbohong kepada Banri agar perempuan itu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajah mu. Kau sedang menangis karena seseorang kan?" tanya Banri. Tsuna langsung terdiam karena pertanyaan Banri itu tepat.

"Begitulah." Jawab Tsuna singkat. Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menatap perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Hmm,, begitu yah?" kata Banri. Ia meletakkan boneka panda yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke sebelahnya. Dan setelah itu Banri mengocok kartu yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Setelah Banri mengocok kartu itu Banri menderetkannya dengan keadaan tertutup.

"Pilih salah satu dari semua kartu ini dan berikan kartu itu padaku. Dan jangan buka kartunya." perintah Banri ke Tsuna. Tsuna hanya mengangguk kecil dan memilih satu kartu dan memberikannya kepada Banri.

Banri menerima kartu pilihan Tsuna. Ia membuka karu tersebut dan tercengang apa yang Tsuna pilih. Tsuna yang kebingungan melihat ekspresi Banri memilih untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kartu apa itu?" kata Tsuna.

"Kartu yang kau pilih adalah kartu Shinigami atau dewa kematian." kata Banri sambil menunjukkan kartu yang Tsuna pilih tadi.

"Apa arti dari kartu tersebut?" tanya Tsuna yang masih belum mengerti tentang kartu yang ia ambil.

"Artinya kau tidak bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai karena sesuatu akan terjadi pada orang itu." kata Banri. Wajahnya menunjukkan yang mendengar perkataan Banri hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Ia tidak percaya jika ramalan itu benar terjadi.

"Yah, itu pilihan mu percaya atau tidak terhadap ramalanku. Tapi, aku sarankan kau segera memberitahukan hal yang menurutmu penting terhadap orang itu sebelum semuanya terlambat." kata Banri sambil membereskan kartunya. Ia mengambil boneka pandanya dan berdiri setelah itu Banri meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri.

~1827~

Beberapa hari kemudian Tsuna pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tetapi, penampilannya ada yang berbeda. Di kedua mata Tsuna terdapat kantung mata yang menandakan bahwa Tsuna tidak tidur beberapa malam.

"_Ohayou_ Juudaime." sapa Gokudera ke Tsuna yang baru masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"_Ohayou _Gokudera-kun." Tsuna menjawab sapaan Gokudera. Gokudera yang melihat sesuatu yang aneh hanya bisa menatap bingung Juudaime nya itu.

"Ada apa Juudaime? Sepertinya anda kurang sehat?" tanya Gokudera yang cemas terhadap keadaan Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menggeleng menandakan ia baik saja. Dan beberapa detik kemudian bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

~1827~

Bel pertanda waktunya pulang pun telah berbunyi. Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya pun langsung bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ayo Juudaime kita pulang." kata Gokudera yang menghampiri tempat duduk Tsuna.

"Maaf Gokudera-kun, aku masih ada urusan." kata Tsuna sambil membereskan bukunya. "Aku duluan ya Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna yang langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gokudera yang masih di dalam kelas.

Tsuna berlari keatap gedung sekolah. Ia berharap ada Hibari disana. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaan yang Tsuna pendam selama ini. Karena ia tidak ingin ramalan Banri benar terjadi. _Hyper Intuition_ nya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Setelah sampai di atap gedung sekolahnya Tsuna tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Hibari disana. Setelah itu, Tsuna langsung pergi ruang kedisiplinan berharap ada Hibari disana. Tetapi hasilnya juga nihil. Ia hanya bertemu dengan Kusakabe. Bawahannya Hibari. Akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Ya, tempat dimana Dino dimakamkan.

**Meanwhile in Hibari place.**

**-Hibari POV-**

Aku lagi-lagi berada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana orang itu dimakamkan. Aku melakukan 'rutinitas' ku hari ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Dino. Rasanya hampa tanpa kehadirannya. Aku selalu ingin bersamanya, bersama Dino.

Sudah aku pikir kan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut Dino sedih jika aku menyusulnya dengan cara yang gila. Tapi aku ingin sekali bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Dino terlalu lama. Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk menepis rasa takutku itu. Aku ambil pisau lipat yang ada di saku celana ku. Aku iris urat nadi yang ada di tangan kiri ku. Kini aku bisa melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah yang keluar dari tempat yang aku iris tadi. Sakit dan perih. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku mengiris lagi urat nadi ku lebih dalam agar darahku bisa keluar lebih banyak. Sepertinya impian ku untuk bersama Dino akan terwujud. Darahku mengalir keluar tanpa henti dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan kini kian menjadi. Aku terjatuh dan tak mampu berdiri. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Aku datang Dino." itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat aku ucapkan sebelum mataku tertutup.

**-End of Hibari POV-**

**-Tsuna POV-**

Cuaca tiba-tiba menjadi hujan. Aku tak peduli dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh ku saat ini. Aku berusaha keras untuk berlari ke tempat Hibari-san berada. Tempat pemakaman Dino-san. Itulah tujuanku sekarang. Aku sudah berlari kurang lebih selama 15 menit. Firasatku tambah memburuk. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah satu. Akankah ramalan itu benar terjadi?

"Kumohon jangan terjadi." kata ku yang masih berlari ketempat itu.

Setibanya aku di tempat Dino-san dimakamkan aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Itu adalah Hibari-san. Ia jatuh tepat di sebelah makam Dino-san. Aku berlari mendekati Hibari-san. Tetapi, ada yang aneh. Ada darah yang mengalir. Aku memeriksa kedaan Hibari-san. Nadinya teriris dalam, darahnya sudah banyak yang keluar, mukanya sudah pucat pasi, dan,,

Hibari-san sudah tiada.

Setelah mengetahui hal itu kaki ku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh disebelah mayat Hibari-san. Aku tidak menyangka. Ramalan itu benar terjadi. Air mata ku terjatuh lagi dan tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"Jadi ini rasanya di tinggal oleh orang yang kita cintai. Aku sudah merasakannya Hibari-san." kataku sambil mencoba mencium kening Hibari-san. Air mataku mengalir tambah deras. Orang yang aku cintai sudah pergi meninggalkan ku. Dan lebih memilih mendatangi kekasihnya di alam sana.

**-End of Tsuna POV-**

~1827~

Keesokan harinya Hibari dimakamkan. Hibari dimakamkan tepat disebelah makam Dino. Sampai hari ini pun hujan masih mengguyur kota Namimori. Semua yang datang ke acara pemakaman Hibari pun sudah pulang semua. Hanya tinggal orang itu. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Akhirnya ramalan itu terjadi." kata Tsuna yang masih setia berdiri di sebelah makam Hibari. Tsuna menatap makam Hibari dan Dino sesaat.

"Semoga kalian berdua bisa bertemu kembali dan semoga,," kata Tsuna lagi. Tetapi, Tsuna menghentikan kata-kata terakhirnya yang ingin ia katakan. Beberapa detik kemudian Tsuna memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu

"_**Aku bisa melupakanmu Hibari-san." **_akhirnya Tsuna melengkapi kalimat terakhirnya di dalam hatinya.

**THE END**

Yuki: Akhirnya fic (gaje) ini selesai juga dibuatnya.

Tsuna: *pundung di pojokan*

Yuki: Ah,, abaikan saja orang yang lagi pundung itu,,

Tsuna: Hibari-san! *nangis kejer*

Yuki: Berisik! *lempar Tsuna pake meja*

Tsuna: *tepar*

Yuki: Ehem- fic ini di persembahkan untuk teman saya,, Buon Compleanno Akane Theresia Angelos! Saya tau ultahnya udah kelewat lama banget. Ficnya sengaja di publish dibarengin aja sama ultah nya Hibari XD *ditendang*

Hibari: Jadi fic abal ini juga hadiah untuk ultah ku Herbivore?

Yuki: *pundung disebelah Tsuna yang lagi tepar* se-enggaknya bilang makasih kek gitu ╥_╥

Tsuna: *bangun dari teparnya* Ehem,, si author kecepetan sehari dari ultahnya Hibari karena takutnya besok dia gak bisa ngepublish fic karena pengen belajar buat remedial.

Yuki: Sial! Matematika pula yang remedial. *komat-kamit di pojokan*

Tsuna: Ehem- dan chara yang bernama Banri Shijou itu bukan punya dia juga tapi punya Kiyoko Arai. Author cuman minjem doang.

Yuki: Ne,, pokoknya saya minta kritik atau sarannya yah dengan cara review aja fic ini.

Hibari: Kalo perlu Flame juga boleh!

Yuki: Enak aja kau! Ehem- yang berani nge-Flame, saya tusuk anda dengan trident nya si Nappo-chii (baca: Mukuro) dan maaf bila ada Typo atau ada yang aneh. Soalnya belum sempet di edit. m( _ _ )m


End file.
